This invention relates to a step ladder and, in particular, to a step ladder that can sit properly on a flight of stairs.
Step ladders of various configurations have long been known. Examples of the prior art on step ladders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 131,442; 455,973; 1,379,419; 1,672,020; and 3,037,580. Such patents include step ladders that are self leveling or have extensions or can be adjusted for uneven surfaces. However, none of the prior art step ladders address the problem of positioning a step ladder on a flight of stairs so as to enable a painter or carpenter or other worker to have a safe and secure means of climbing and doing work on an elevated position such as a wall or ceiling adjacent to a flight of stairs.
One object of the present invention is to provide a step ladder that can be used in a conventional way but also on a flight of stairs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.